SmPC32
is the 32nd episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 421st episode of the Pretty Cure series. In this episode, the Cures discover their newest power, Royal Rainbow Burst. Synopsis Joker captured Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika into a crystal ball. He told Miyuki they are now in a paradise with no worries. Miyuki volunteered to enter the realm to save them, causing her to woke up in school and lost her memory about why she enters the crystal ball. Her friends told her they are going to the amusement park but she had a strange feeling about everything. She arrived at the amusement park while Candy also volunteered to enter the realm. Akane and the others make Miyuki to enjoy yourself and she fell into the spell. Candy arrived (which Miyuki lost her memories about Candy) ''and tried to wake her up with the shared cookie. Thanks to the past about the shared cookie, Miyuki remembered everything and she tried to wake up Akane and the others ''(Akane forgets who is she and means they really lost their memories). Candy suggested to use Happy Shower to destroy the realm. Miyuki transformed and fire a shot to the sky but Joker stopped it with his card. He used a yellow ball to transform a roller coaster into a Yellow nosed Akanbe. Cure Happy began battling Akanbe but it is too strong for her. Joker laughed at her claiming that it is useless as work hard and experience failure and sadness in the end. Cure Happy rebutted him that ever though they encountered failure, as long her friends are around, they will work harder than before to overcome everything. She was knocked down and the Yellow nosed Akanbe was about to fire a shot when Candy went in front of her. Their actions reawaken Akane and the others. They transformed too and stood together with Cure Happy. They combine their powers with Candy and was able to break the realm. Joker transformed Yellow nosed Akanbe into Hyper Akanbe with Bad End paint. The girls quickly transformed to Princess Form and with the power of the Royal Clock, they used Royal Rainbow Burst to defeat Hyper Akanbe and gain a new Decor. After Joker retreated, they stood with the new Royal Clock and Pop explained it is now their most powerful skill for them. They stood together as the sun began to set, more determined than ever... Main events *Cures finally discovered their third group Attack, Royal Rainbow Burst. Trivia *In this episode, Cures get their third group Attack, Royal Rainbow Burst. *This episode is similar to Episode 23 of Yes! Pretty Cure 5, where the main Cure and some mascots try to save their friends from the enemies. The Cures also get new attacks. Characters *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Candy *Pop *Joker *Akanbe Gallery ep32.spell.png|Akane, Reika, Yayoi and Nao under the spell. ep32.burst.png|Cures and Candy bursting their way to freedom from the realm. wall_smile_32_1_s1.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 32 wallpaper Akan.ep32.jpg|This episode's Akanbe Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes